


Jar

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, idk what this is tbh, it’s really cute, momo loves her muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: Mina is supposed to be angry at Momo but can’t open the stupid jarOrMomo uses any excuse to flex
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	Jar

**Author's Note:**

> For Helena

Mina has to take a deep breath. Focusing on cutting the vegetables before her. The room is silent, unusual when it’s a Sunday afternoon and they’re both home. She’s been dating Momo since they were in high school. She loves her a lot and it use to scare her. For one person to have her heart completely but she trusts Momo...however it doesn’t stop Mina from getting annoyed from time to time.

Mina is an understanding person. She’s strict with her emotions, especially when it comes with anger however it doesn’t stop her from glaring at Momo. She should’ve known not trust Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung, every time they drag Momo out, something happens to her.

Momo sits on the couch, pouting at the tv, bandaids on her hands, arms and one big on her forehead. Momo hates anything fast and yet she thought it was a great idea to ride a skateboard down a hill. She doesn’t even know how to ride one, imagine the shock when she gets a call about her girlfriend in the hospital. Thankfully Momo didn’t get hurt bad and when Mina calms down, she’ll kiss all her cuts but till then, the silent treatment.

Mina looks up from the now cut vegetables to see Momo pouting and looking at her with those eyes, so sweet and begging for Mina to forgive her. It almost crack Mina but she’ll determined, turning her back, holding her giggle when Momo whines softly. Reaching for the spaghetti sauce...she’s angry but it didn’t stop her from making one of Momo’s favorites dishes. 

Wrapping her hand around the lid, putting all her strength to open it, she fails. Mina tried again, taking a deep breath and trying another angle but to no success. 

“Breath Mina.” She whispers, feeling herself getting frustrated. She would usually ask Momo, a pout on her face which only leans her girlfriend to flex...no that Mina complains about it. But she can’t stop the silent treatment! It’s only been an hour (long and painful one for Momo) she has to be committed. She instead gets a napkin, wrapping it around the lid and putting all the strength she can possibly have, trying her best to turn it open. 

“Stupid thing!” Mina letting her frustration take over, placing the sauce on the counter, she can hear footsteps approaching. 

“I can help.” Momo whispers and Mina wants to groan, she knows there’s a smirk replacing her pout. Confident Momo will be the death of her...she swears.

“Nope.” Mina puts a fake smile, playfully glaring at Momo, who, just like she said, has a smirk crosses her face. Why did Mina just now notice Momo wearing a sleeveless shirt? Her tone arms sticking out, crosses over her chest, Momo seem to notice as she flexes her muscles. Her anger long gone...something else settling in. 

“Why is your face red?” Momo teases, leaning in till their nose brushes. Mina playfully pushing her back.

“I’m hot!”

“Oh? Why?” Momo continues.

“Because of the cooking...yeah the cooking made the kitchen hot. Go away I’m still angry at you.” Momo whines, the confidence going away(thank goodness) but now Mina has to deal with pouty Momo. Which only ends one way...her girlfriend getting whatever she wants.

“I said I'm sorry. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung made it sound so fun.” Momo wraps her arms around Mina, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Maybe Mina let herself lean back, humming softly.

“I was worried.”

“I know, I’m sorry and I won’t do it again.” Mina doubts it, Momo doesn’t learn her lesson till maybe the fifth time. It’s what makes her so adorable. “Forgiven?” Momo whines, placing her cheek on Mina’s shoulder. 

“Fine...now help me with the stupid jar.” Momo pulls back, making a show to crack her knuckles and show her muscle.

“Time to put these guns to work.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Mina giggles, reaching over to feel her girlfriend’s muscles. “Hmm...they aren’t as strong.” Momo gasp, feeling her one arm.

“Take that back.”

“I think you’ve been slacking in the gym.” And just like that, Momo’s pout returns as she glared at Mina.

“Well since they’re lacking, opening the jar by yourself.” Momo ready to turn her back only stopped by Mina’s hold on her arm and whine.

“I’m joking Momoringgg, if it doesn’t get open we can eat.” Momo doesn’t cross her arms, pout getting deeper. “You can’t be serious.” Narrowing her eyes at Mina now leading the younger girl to roll her eyes. Wrapping her arms around Momo’s neck, placing a soft kiss on her pouty lips.

“You have the best muscle.”

“You’re just saying that.” Momo doesn’t stop her hands from landing on her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer. 

“No, I definitely mean it, you’re so strong.” Mina makes a show about feeling on Momo’s muscles. Leaving Momo to giggle and bringing her arm up, flexing her “guns”. “Now can you open the jar.”

“I rather kiss you.” Momo whispers leaning in but Mina’s finger presses against her lips.

“Jar first.” Momo groans, Mina giggles and their Sunday afternoon feels wholesome like always. Mina wrapping her arms around Momo, pressing her cheek against Momo’s shoulder, watching her girlfriend open the jar with ease. Momo smirking back, wiggles her eyebrows as her chest feels with confidence.

“Show off you.”

“You love it.” Momo turning into Mina’s hold, placing the jar down before kissing her cheek. “Kiss now?” Mina doesn’t need to answer, not when Momo is half way leaning in, lips touching softly. Mina loves when Momo’s soft and gentle, the slight touch of the cheek makes her melt. She’s in love.

Mina’s lucky but if she ask Momo, she swears she’s by far more lucky. She’s absolutely in love with Momo...

And her muscles.


End file.
